True "Jackal"
"So, it's come down to this, huh?" - Empire!: Rise to Freedom Austin "Jackal" Friel, AKA, Jackal of Storms, is the tritagonist of the Empire series, being a rival Captain to both Everest and Inferno at one point. However, he joins forces with them on a regular basis to lead attacks on the World Government and eventually even becomes the first Captain to merge into the Everstar Empire. He doesn't take much seriously, but is able to strike with force when needed. With his power to create storms, he becomes a key part of most assaults, as he sweeps up a vast majority of Marines and sets the stage for battles. The Rise and Fall of Newman Crunch During this time, he constantly tries to beat the Everstar crew to whatever goal they're trying to get to, no matter what the reason. However, this causes him to get involved in most of their battles as well. He gains a respect for Everest and Inferno and becomes a good friend to them both. After Inferno gains her Ballistic Titanium body, Jackal hits on her as a running joke. Revisiting Dark Hades During this time, he and his crew follow the Everstar pirates wherever they go, since he's become their first true addition to the Empire. After Everest and Inferno are taken to Dark Hades prison, he leads the assault to break them out. His large amount of charisma allows him to talk the rest of the Pirate Lords into helping him in this mission. After he regroups with Everest and Inferno, he helps them defeat the ex-leader of the World Government. Soon after, he goes with Everest on his quest to find an upper hand against the Marines. Norman III and the OZ War Once the Empire runs into the legendary Emperors of the sea, he also is signed up for special training. After the training is over, he is made one of the first three Emperors of the new generation. Once Roy and the Marines show up, he quickly destroys each one of their ships in a single blow and personally takes on Ash, one of Roy's best crew mates. After the victory, he helps Everest assault the Marine HQ in the East Blue. The Fall of Mayes Zalious and the World Government During the assault on World HQ, he takes it upon himself to take on fifty of the World Government's Grand Admirals. Although each one of them is strong in their own right, Jackal is able to get rid of them with little struggle. Afterward, he creates a hurricane around battlefield to ensure that none of the Marines escape. After the victory, he is seen celebrating with the rest of the original cast. Epilogue After everything that's happened, Jackal continues to roam the open seas in search for anything that can keep him occupied. That last time he's seen, he's smiling at a burned flag from an old Marine base, happy that the Empire's goals were met.